


Beautiful In White

by DisturbingVision



Series: Valentine's fics [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the doors opened though his breath caught in his throat as Regina, in a flowing white gown fit for a queen, radiated with happiness on the arm of her father. In that moment he never thought she had looked so much more beautiful in white. The brunette looked more like a goddess giving up her mortality to spend the rest of her life with a mere mortal like him and oh how it made him smile. The closer she came the more he knew he’d love this woman forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful In White

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hand at another OQ story. Not much, but here it is.

Today was the day. The day he couldn’t wait for was now upon him and dammit he was nervous. He’d known her for what seemed like years though they’d only met four years ago. The night he proposed Robin was a shaking mess coming up with all the what if’s and how he would prepare himself for the worst to happen should she say no.

But it was the word yes that fell from the lips of his angel that allowed his heart to soar and from there the two had become even more happy and inseparable. He remembers feeling whole and when it came time to pick the decorations and colors for their ensembles they’d met in the middle compromising like a married couple already.

So now he stood at the altar awaiting the woman he’d dubbed his soulmate to grace him  with the privilege of her visage. Taking a deep breath as the music began to fill the air and cracks in between any space left untouched the man felt a hand on his shoulder. Knowing his best man had his back Robin relaxed watching the doors on bated breath.

When the doors opened though his breath caught in his throat as Regina, in a flowing white gown fit for a queen, radiated with happiness on the arm of her father. In that moment he never thought she had looked so much more beautiful in white. The brunette looked more like a goddess giving up her mortality to spend the rest of her life with a mere mortal like him and oh how it made him smile. The closer she came the more he knew he’d love this woman forever.

“Who gives this woman to this man?” the priest asked as she had come far enough.

Looking at his daughter’s face Henry could see the happiness and unshed tears, “I do,” he said allowing Robin to take her hand releasing her from his own.

Returning to his seat Henry watched as his only child became whole. The ceremony itself was a tear jerker, but it was the vows that Robin came up with had the audience in tears, “Regina, I met you four years ago and my life changed forever,” Robin admitted, “When we first met I was so nervous I couldn’t speak and was a floundering idiot in the process.” the crowd laughed as his hands caressed hers gently, “From there and I don’t know how but over time we became closer and then you and I became us. It was one of the best days in my life, but it couldn’t hold a candle to everyday after as you made them brighter and more beautiful with your smile.” and god she was crying with the love for Robin as he spoke as if it were only them in the room and not a hundred eyes on them, “And then this day has come it’s the best in my book right now and just know my heart beats for you and until my very last breath I shall cherish each day as if it were my last.”

There wasn’t a dry eye in the house, “Robin, I- I-, there are no words to express how you changed my life and have made it all the much better for being in it. When I cannot express myself in words you seem to know what I was thinking and do it for me without having to be asked. You’ve fixed the garbage disposal, removed the leaves from gutters, and are there no matter where or when I am in that moment. I love you and nothing will ever change that. Just know I’ll never ask for more than your love and as long as you return it I will never leave your side come hell or high water we’re together in this.” she promised and the smile Robin adorned was happy and his eyes shone with unshed tears just as hers did as well.

“You may now kiss the bride,” the old man leading the ceremony spoke softly not wanting to interrupt their moment.

Leaning in the two met halfway connecting their lips in a soft and slow kiss. It was perfect. With closed eyes they could have sworn white lights danced behind their eye lids and as they lost themselves the cheers of the crowd told them they were never going to be happier in that moment than they already were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
